


cold snow and warm hands

by gaymcnamara



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Snow, Winter, tiny bit of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymcnamara/pseuds/gaymcnamara
Summary: random aesthetic; a warm palm against cold fingers, a warm smile, sharing a scarf, and the smell of gingerbreadorZoë Murphy leaves for vacation tomorrow so she and her girlfriend spend time together
Relationships: Zoë murphy/original female character
Kudos: 3





	cold snow and warm hands

**Author's Note:**

> i’m a simp for Zoë whoops. Anyway, English isn’t my first language so sorry for any mistakes!

“It’s cold.”

“No shit zo, it’s still winter.” The girls both sat in the park, having shoved the snow of the bench they were sitting on, just enjoying each other’s company. Zoë Murphy was going to leave for holiday tomorrow, while Aurora Uris would stay home. Zoë’s parents weren’t aware of their daughter's relationship. 

Zoë was terrified of telling them, she had tried before. Telling them she was into girls, but her dad just went on a rant about how teens are ‘so confused nowadays thanks to the internet’. Aurora’s parents were different, they were kind and accepting of their daughter and her girlfriend.

“I should have taken gloves with me,” Zoë huffed, blowing air onto her freezing fingers in the hopes to warm them up a little bit. Aurora always joked about how she was ‘hot-blooded’ and barely felt cold.

Aurora grabbed Zoë’s hand in hers and Zoe snuggled a little bit into her girlfriends side, as much as it was possible. It was late at night, there weren’t many people around, and Zoe knew her parents would question her eventually. About why she was away so much, why she spent so much time with Aurora, even though she has many friends. 

“You still cold Zo?” Zoë nodded and Aurora let go of her hands to reach into her bag. She moved some stuff around before she pulled something out of it.

“A Harry Potter scarf?” Zoë snickered as Aurora put her bag back onto the ground.

“It’s a Ravenclaw scarf to be exact, Murphy,” Aurora corrected her with a hint of a smirk on her face, “And yes, I still believe I am one. Come here.” Aurora and Zoë shuffled even closer, if that was possible, and Aurora tried her best to put the scarf around the both of them.”

“What are you doing?” Zoë laughed seeing her girlfriend struggle with putting a scarf around the both of them. 

“I’m trying to bond with you,” Aurora whines and she ended up just giving the scarf to Zoë. Zoë giggled and kissed her girlfriend on her cheek, who in response giggled too. “My mom gave me some gingerbread cookies! They aren’t neatly decorated, my little sister did it, but still.”

Zoë could listen to her girlfriend talk for hours, it was calming. It made her feel safe and loved, something she hadn’t felt in a long time. The house was silent. She heard Aurora grab her bag again and go through it. She grabbed a box out of it and opened it. “They smell good.”

“My mom’s still a baker,” Aurora smiled, “Honestly I’m so lucky with that, never any bad birthday cakes.” Zoë laughed again as she grabbed one of the cookies. She noticed the rainbow pattern on it.

“Your little sister is the cutest,” She said, showing Aurora the pattern, “She made little rainbows on it.” 

“She made little rainbows on everyone,” Aurora noted looking in the box, “She’s still a little brat sometimes though.” Zoë giggled again as she took a bite. The first time she met Aurora’s little sister, Josie, Josie recognized her from the jazz band at their school.

“My sister really likes you,” Josie had notes before Aurora walked in from the kitchen and took her to her room, telling her to ‘shut up please’.

The two girls returned to sitting there in silence, enjoying the cookies Miss Uris had made them. “I wish I could come with you, spending the holidays in Spain sounds rad.”

“I’d rather stay here,” Zoë said, “the holidays have always been horrible, I’d rather just spent the holidays here with you and our friends.”

“That would be nice,” Aurora noted, “Until we have to get presents for each other, those wouldn’t be serious. With my parents I do get stuff I actually like.”

“That’s true,” Zoë said and she checked the time, “It’s Eight, I should start heading back home before my parents get worried.” The two girls got off the bench, wiping off any snow that got on them. Zoë took off the scarf again and gave it back to Aurora.

“Well, have fun in Spain Zo,” Aurora said, as she slowly started heading over to the bus station, having to take the bus to get home.

Zoë walked over to her girlfriend, grabbed her hands again, and kissed her. It made her feel loved when she did that, especially when Aurora put her hands on her face. “Have fun with the little brat Ror.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked it!


End file.
